Where the Light is
by titieswidi
Summary: Takdir membawa Jung Yunho bertemu kembali dengan bocah yg pernah ia setubuhi di dalam toilet pesawat! Dan Kim Jaejoong, mulai menghantui hari-harinya yg tenang
1. Chapter 1

Author: Tish Mayer/ Kang Hyo- Mi/ Tities Widianti  
Tittle: Airplane  
Genre: Yaoi, Fluff  
Rated: M, NC- 21  
Length: Oneshoot  
Warning: Mature Content, LEMON, Boys Love, Alternative Universe.

Ini FF Fluff yeh, jadi ceritanya dangkal dan tanpa konflik.

Happy Reading ^^

***

Florida International Airport terlihat sangat padat malam itu. Terang saja, liburan musim panas telah tiba.

Dan pemuda bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, baru saja dinyatakan lulus dengan gelar cum laude dari Notra Dame Academy. Namun alih-alih melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu Universitas berkualitas di Miami, ia malah memilih kota Seoul sebagai destinasi nya.

Seoul National University menawarkan beasiswa penuh bagi mereka yg memenuhi kualifikasi. Dan dengan nilai akademik yg gemilang, tidak terlalu sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk merebut salah satu bangku di Universitas tersebut.

Bukan nya orangtua Jaejoong tidak mampu membiayai pendidikannya atau apa, namun merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi nya untuk kuliah tanpa melibatkan campur tangan Orangtua nya. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan memiliki hak untuk mengatur jurusan apa yg harus Jaejoong pilih. Dan Jaejoong pun memilih untuk menjadi perawat. Perawat, bukannya dokter. Tidak ada alasan khusus sih, hanya saja-, ia pikir pekerjaan dokter terlalu rumit bagi nya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju pintu imigrasi. Kurang dari 30 menit pesawat yg akan membawanya kembali ke Negeri Ginseng itu akan take off. Hhh, ia sudah tidak sabar!

Jung Yunho membuka2 buka halaman majalah nya dengan tampang bosan. Kenapa pesawatnya tidak lekas lepas landas sih? Gerutu nya dengan tidak sabar.

Lalu pandangan nya tertumbuk pada bangku kosong di samping nya. Apa ia akan duduk sendiri? Hah, menyebalkan sekaliii. Tapi setidaknya kelas bisnis jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang kelas ekonomi. Membayangkan duduk di sana saja bikin Yunho merinding. Pasti pengap sekali.

Duk duk!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg melintas di depan tempat duduknya. Yunho terdiam shock. Pasalnya, orang itu sempat menginjak kakinya. Memangnya tidak sakit apa?!

"Sorry."

Orang itu membuka kacamata nya dan menatap Yunho cengengesan.

'Dasar anak-anak'

2 jam telah berlalu. Karena ini penerbangan tengah malam, semua orang di pesawat telah terlelap. Begitupun dengan bocah yg menjadi teman duduk Yunho. Bocah itu terlelap sambil mendekap boneka gajah besar berwarna hijau. Astagaa, berapa sih umurnya?

Lalu bocah itu mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Ia terpekik kecil saat melihat seorang pramugari berwajah Asia melintas di dekat mereka.

"Miss, boleh aku meminta susu? Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa minum susu."

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Err, tentu. Tunggu beberapa saat. Atau adik kecil mau ikut bersama kakak?"

"Ungg, tidak."

'Huh, apa? Adik kecil? Yg benar saja. Memangnya dia anak umur 5 tahun?'

Si pramugari tersenyum saat melihat bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah, imutnyaa.

10 menit berlalu, dan pramugari itu belum juga kembali. Apakah Noona itu berbohong? Bocah bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menekuk mukanya. Ia ingin susu!

Baiklah, kenapa tidak ia susul saja Noona itu?

"Ung, permisi. Aku mau lewat."

Jaejoong menepuk pelan tangan pria yg duduk di sampingnya. Kaki jenjang pria itu terjulur dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Mengganggu saja." Yunho menggerutu dalam bahasa Ibu nya

"Eoh, Ahjussi orang Korea?"

Yunho mendelik saat bocah bermata bulat itu menyebutnya Ahjussi. Enak saja, ia kan baru 28 tahun!

"Yeah, yeahhh. Kau jadi lewat tidak?"

"Omo, tentu. Kamsahamnida."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho melihat bocah itu berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduk mereka. Tangan nya memegang segelas besar susu putih. Kaki wortelnya melompat-lompat kecil. Bibir plump nya menyenandungkan lagu yg hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

Bruk!

Saat hendak menuju tempat duduknya, bocah itu tersandung majalah Yunho yg tergeletak atas di karpet yg mengalasi pesawat.

Jaejoong meringis. Sikunya terasa perih. Ahjussi itu, mengapa juga tidak lekas menolongnya? Padahal Jaejoong terjatuh tepat di atas kaki nya. Jahat sekali!

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong bangkit. Lalu ia menatap horor pada si Ahjussi yg kini wajahnya sangat memerah. Sepertinya Jaejoong lupa bahwa tadi ia membawa segelas besar susu. Dan naasnya, saat ia terjatuh susu itu tumpah mengenai kemeja si Ahjussi.

"Ah-ahjussi, chesongieo. Joongie.. Joongie tidak sengaja."

Jaejoong berkata lirih. Mata bulatnya memancarkan ketakutan.

"Kau perusuh kecil! Kau pikir apa yg kau lakukan ha? Apakah Ibu mu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap hati-hati?!"

"Mwo? Mengapa Ahjussi membawa-bawa Ibu Joongie? Hal ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan Umma!"

Lenyap sudah raut ketakutan Jaejoong. Berganti dengan amarah yg siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau harus mengganti kemejaku. Mungkin uang jajanmu selama 3 bulan tidak akan cukup untuk membeli sepotong kemeja ini."

Yunho berkata sinis. Mengabaikan raut muka Jaejoong yg kembali tertekuk. Ha, takut tidak bisa mengganti ya?! Anak kecil banyak tingkah sih.

"Ten-tentu saja aku akan menggantinya! Tapi nanti setelah sampai di Seoul. Sekarang Joongie tidak bawa uang."

'Oh, jadi namanya Joongie.."

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengambil sepotong kaos dan cardigan dari kopornya di bagasi. Ia mengganti kemejanya yg basah saat itu juga. Membiarkan Jaejoong yg terkesima akan abs yg terbentuk di tubuhnya. Terlebih dengan kulitnya yg berwarna tan, sangat kontras apabila dibandingkan dengan kulit pemuda itu yg berwarna putih susu.

"Have a nice view, little boy? Tutup mulutmu. Siapa yg dapat menjamin di pesawat tidak akan ada lalat."

Err, dasar narsis. Memangnya cuma kau yg punya badan bagus? Badanku juga bagus tahu. Meskipun abs nya kecil-kecil.

Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. Lalu ia menumpukan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangan nya. Ia bosan. Tidak bisa tidur. Inginnya sih minta susu lagi sama Noona yg tadi, tapi ia takut dimarahi. Terlebih lagi, lampu penerangan di pesawat sudah dimatikan. Hanya menyisakan lampu remang yg terdapat di langit-langit tiap bangku penumpang.

"Ahjussi, sudah tidur?"

"Sudah."

"Temani Joongie ngobrol.."

Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Cardigan Yunho

"Ya! Jangan ditarik-tarik! Kalau sobek kau mau menggantinya? Ini limited edition, tahu!"

Yunho membentak Jaejoong lirih. Membuat pemuda itu mengkeret hingga matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! Ya! Uljima, nanti dikiranya aku ngapa-ngapain kau!"

"Ahjussi, ke-kenapa galak sekali? Joongie minta maaf kalau nakal. Joongie tidak akan ganggu Ahjussi lagi."

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Yunho. Meredam senggukannya dengan boneka gajah di pelukannya.

Di sampingnya, Yunho berdecak sebal. Tau begini, lebih baik ia duduk sendiri. Ketimbang dihadapkan dengan bocah tanggung bermental 4 tahun.

"Ahjussi, perut Joongie sakit. Apa Ahjussi punya obat sakit perut?"

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan. Tiba-tiba perutnya kram, kebiasaannya setelah menangis.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Yunho membuka tas tangannya. Memilah-milah tabung obat berbagai warna. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat warna obat sakit perut yg dimilikinya. Hmm, warna merah muda obat demam. Orange untuk diare. Putih untuk flu. Kuning untuk mual. Biru muda untuk sesak nafas. Ah, warnanya hijau. Tapi di dalam tas Yunho, ada 2 tabung obat berwarna hijau muda. Sama persis. Salah satunya pasti obat sakit perut, sedangkan satunya obat apa ya? Yunho menggali ingatannya.

'Ini pil perangsang, aphrosidiac padat.'

'Khasiatnya benar-benar hebat. Aku akan memberimu satu tabung cuma-cuma.'

'Satu pil saja sudah cukup. Gunakan dengan bijak, oke?'

Ucapan Yoochun menggema di telinga Yunho. Saat itu mereka sedang berlibur di Shanghai, Yunho menerimanya karena memang saat itu ia berniat untuk bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita panggilan.

Dan apabila saat ini ia sampai salah memberi obat, mungkin bocah itu bisa kelojotan hingga mereka sampai di Bandara Incheon 10 jam lagi.

"Ahjussi.. Ada tidak?"

"Err. Ini."

Yunho memberi Jaejoong 2 butir obat. Masing-masing satu butir dari tabung obat berwarna hijau.

"Minum satu saja."

Dan Yunho membalikkan badannya. Membiarkan bocah itu yg mengambil keputusan obat mana yg sebaiknya ia telan. Pokoknya resiko tanggung sendiri!

***

"Ahjussi, ireonabwa."

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam bangkunya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ahjussi.."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha tidak mendesah.

"Wae?"

Yunho melepas penutup matanya dan memicing pelan.

"Joongie minum semua obatnya. Biar cepat sembuh. Tapi kenapa badan Joongie jadi panas begini? Eottokeyo, Ahjussi? Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman."

Imbuh Jaejoong seraya menatap cemas pada Yunho. Mata bulatnya tampak bersinar di dalam keremangan pesawat.

"Aish, kan aku sudah bilang minum satu saja.."

Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Berkali-kali bergumam dalam hati bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya. Bukan salahnya. Salah bocah itu yg tidak memilih obatnya, dan malah menelan semuanya.

"Ahjussi.. Eottoke? Perut Joongie sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tapi, tapi.. Kenapa junior Joongie jadi tegang? Huwaa."

Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Bisa repot kalau penumpang di sini terbangun karena teriakan bocah itu.

"Hey, kecilkan suaramu. Aku bisa membantumu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukai ideku."

"A-apa? Joongie pasti setuju. Junior Joongie sakit, Ahjussi. Uh."

Jaejoong mengerang. Membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payahnya. Sialan, lama-lama malah bocah itu yg membuatnya tegang.

"Ayo."

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju toilet yg khusus diperuntukan bagi penumpang kelas bisnis.

"Ahjussi, apa yg akan kita lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong menatap toilet berukuran 2x3 meter itu dengan bingung. Toilet ini jauh lebih besar daripada toilet di kelas Ekonomi yg berukuran 1x1 meter.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat duduk di atas closet dan buka celanamu."

"N-ne? Shireoh. Shireoh!"

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau juniormu sembuh tidak? Ppali!"

Melihat Yunho yg berkacak pinggang membuat Jaejoong menciut. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menuruti perintah Yunho.

"Buka juga seluruh underwear mu."

Yunho menahan tawanya saat melihat boxer bocah itu yg bergambar hello kity. Dengan warna merah muda pula.

Kini Jaejoong berdiri dengan hanya mengenakan Kaos berwarna putih setengah paha dan kaos kaki yg masih membalut kakinya.

Apakah benar ia laki-laki? Tidak hanya berwajah cantik, kakinya juga benar-benar menggoda. Dia memiliki tungkai yg menawan-, jauh lebih menawan dari model wanita ataupun pria yg pernah disewa Yunho untuk melayani nya.

Yunho menatap intens Junior milik Jaejoong yg sudah sangat menegang. Namun meskipun begitu, ukurannya terlihat kecil apabila dibandingkan dengan milik Yunho.

"Duduklah."

Yunho berlutut di antara selangkangan Jaejoong, dan tanpa memberi waktu bagi pemuda itu untuk menyuarakan protesnya, Yunho mengocok penis milik Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi! Argh. Argh!"

Jaejoong mengerang tertahan. Ia menatap terbelalak pada Yunho yg kini tengah menjilat penis nya inchi per inchi. Membasahinya dengan lidah basahnya yg terasa panas. Membakar.

Setelah puas menjilati kejantanan Jaejoong, Yunho memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dan memijat twinsball Jaejoong di saat yg bersamaan. Membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan mencengkeram kuat rambutnya. Seakan meminta Yunho untuk semakin menelan penisnya.

"Faster, faster!"

Yunho menghentikan kulumannya dan melepaskan penis itu dari mulutnya. Menyeringai puas pada Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi.. Mengapa berhenti?"

Jaejoong menatap sebal pada Yunho yg meninggalkan penisnya yg masih berdiri tegak. Aish, gairahnya masih berada di awan.

"Kau mau aku melanjutkannya?"

Yunho membuang seluruh pakaian yg melekat ditubuhnya. Membuat pipi Jaejoong merona saat mendapati kejantanan pria itu yg berdiri tegak. Jauh lebih besar dan panjang daripada miliknya. Terlebih lagi, otot-otot di sekitar kejantanan Yunho membuat benda itu terlihat lebih kokoh.

"Ung.. Besarnya.."

Gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Matanya menatap tak berkedip pada benda yg menggantung di antara selakangan Yunho itu.

"Cobalah seperti yg kulakukan padamu tadi."

Yunho menggantikan posisi Jaejoong duduk di atas closet dan membuat posisi pemuda itu bertekuk di antara selakangannya.

Jaejoong masih mengingat jelas apa yg pertama kali Yunho lakukan. Awalnya ia mengurut kejantanan Yunho pelan dengan intensitas kecepatan yg semakin tinggi. Saat penis itu telah benar-benar tegak, Jaejoong mencoba memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Uh, terasa sangat sesak.

"Ahjussi, tidak muat.."

Yunho mendengus tidak sabar.

"Cepat lakukan saja!"

Yunho menyodokkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Membuat nya tersedak hingga hampir muntah.

"Suck it!"

Jaejoong mengulum ujung penis Yunho. Lalu semakin melahapnya hingga separuh penis itu berada dalam mulutnya. Membuat mulutnya terasa benar-benar penuh.

Kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan kulumannya dan menjilati penis itu inchi demi inchi. Sesekali mencucupi lubang kencing yg berada di ujung penis itu dan membuat Yunho mengerang nikmat.

"Good boy. Do it faster!"

Yunho menyodok-nyodokan penisnya ke dalam mulut kecil Jaejoong. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kepala pemuda itu untuk terus mengoral kejantanannya. Membuat Jaejoong kehilangan nafas dan mengerang karena merasakan perih dalam tenggorokannya. Deepthroat yg dilakukan Yunho berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen.

Jaejoong terengah-engah. Ia benar-benar sesak setelah mulutnya disumpali oleh penis sebesar itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan blow job. Dan deep throat, benar-benar menyakitkan!

"Kita akan masuk ke dalam menu utama."

Yunho menarik lepas kaos milik Jaejoong dan membuat mereka sama-sama bugil total. Lalu Yunho kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas closet, sedangkan Jaejoong duduk tepat di atas paha pria itu.

"Istirahat sebentar."

Yunho bergumam. Hidungnya mengendusi punggung telanjang Jaejoong. Aroma pemuda itu.. Sungguh memabukkan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya tertahan. Kejantanan Yunho masih sangat menegang. Dan tepat berada di antara pantatnya.

Setelah memulihkan kembali nafas mereka, Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Mengangkangkan kaki pemuda itu. Lalu bibirnya menyapu pelan bibir pemuda itu, mengecapinya perlahan- sebelum membongkar paksa bibir pemuda itu dan melancarkan french kiss yg telah sangat ahli dikuasainya. Lidahnya membelit lidah pemuda itu, membujuknya untuk membalas ciumannya.

Nah, bocah itu memang mempelajari segalanya dengan cepat. Terbukti beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong telah membalas ciuman Yunho dengan tidak kalah bergairahnya. Bibir hati itu.. Mengapa sensasinya terasa membakar?

Jaejoong melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka. Ia membutuhkan oksigen.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yg tampak terengah-engah di pelukannya. Matanya sayu, sedangkan pipinya merona hebat.

"Nah, mendesahlah."

Satu tangan Yunho bergerak menelusuri punggung Jaejoong, dan pemuda itu merespon dengan membusungkan dadanya. Membuat Yunho menatap nanar pada tonjolan kecil yg berada tepat di hadapannya. Ujung tonjolan itu telah mengeras, seakan memanggil Yunho untuk segera melahapnya.

Dan memang itu yg hendak dilakukannya.

Yunho menjilat nipple milik Jaejoong, sebelum kemudian ia melahapnya secara brutal. Membuat pemuda di pangkuannya terlonjak-lonjak seraya mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Ah.. Ah!"

Yunho mencucupi dada pemuda itu. Membuat beberapa bitemark berwarna keunguan yg terlihat segar. Lalu kecupannya berpindah pada leher jenjang milik Jaejoong, yg terlihat sangat bersih. Namun sebentar lagi ia yakin bahwa leher pemuda itu akan penuh dengan tanda berwarna kemerahan.

Yunho menghisap leher pemuda itu. Sesekali lidahnya turut andil dalam mencecapi leher itu hingga kemudian lidahnya sampai di daun telinga Jaejoong. Yunho menghisapnya, lalu mengulum bagian dalam daun telinga itu. Membuat si empunya melenguh dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Otte? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Yunho berbisik tepat di telinga kanan pemuda itu.

"Yeah.. Lakukan sesukamu."

Jaejoong menyambar bibir hati di hadapannya. Membuat pria itu belingsatan karena serangan yg tidak diperkirakan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong di pelukannya dan membuatnya berdiri menungging tepat di depan wastafel.

Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Tubuhnya tampak sedikit berpeluh, sedangkan rambut brunette nya acak-acakan. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada pria di belakangnya. Pria berkulit tan yg sangat tampan. Demi Jenggot Merlin, seluruh teman SMA nya pasti akan berteriak kegirangan apabila bertemu dengan pria bertubuh replika Victor Krum itu.

Baru beberapa saat tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan hadirnya benda lunak yg menjelajahi hole miliknya,

"Argh.."

Jaejoong mencengkeram erat wastafel di hadapannya. Lidah panas pria itu menusuk-nusuk lubangnya, membuatnya sedikit kelojotan karena rasa geli sekaligus nikmat.

Sentuhan terakhir, Yunho menyapukan lidahnya pada hole milik pria itu. Lalu satu per satu jarinya berusaha membongkar liang itu, mempersiapkannya untuk menyambut menu utama yg sebenarnya.

Yunho mendengar pemuda itu memohon untuk berhenti, namun ia mengacuhkannya. Ia malah semakin mempercepat laju jari nya dalam hole milik Jaejoong yg mencengkeram erat 3 jari tangan kanannya. Lalu tangan kiri Yunho bergerak menuju tonjolan dada milik Jaejoong dan memelintirnya sedikit kasar, membuat pemuda itu memekik dan kelojotan. Yunho memandang tubuh berpeluh Jaejoong di dalam cermin, tubuh pemuda itu terlonjak-lonjak saat jarinya mencapai sweetspot di dalam lubang miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho melihat tubuh itu merosot dalam pelukannya saat mencapai orgasme.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho membaringkan tubuh lunglai Jaejoong di atas lantai toilet. Membuka lebar kakinya dan menenggelamkan penisnya perlahan ke dalam lubang anal milik pemuda itu.

Ini adalah saat yg ditunggunya.

Yunho mengerang saat lubang itu menelan penisnya inchi demi inchi. Demi tuhan, sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa.

Sedangkan pemuda yg tengah digagahinya- Jaejoong, hanya bisa mengerang dan tersengguk saat lubangnya tengah dirojoki. Ia seperti mati rasa. Tubuhnya kebas. Kegelapan menyelubungi matanya. Rasanya seperti tulang-tulangmu tengah dilucuti secara paksa. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini anal seks pertamanya. Menggagahi seorang gadis yg bahkan membuatnya jijik lebih menyenangkan.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu. Beberapa saat lalu ia melihat mata pemuda itu kosong.

Kesadaran Jaejoong mulai kembali, lubangnya sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan benda asing yg tengah bersarang di dalamnya.

"Se.. Sak. Bisakah kau keluarkan?"

Mohon Jaejoong

"Mana boleh? Sudah sejauh ini."

Yunho mengecupi leher pemuda itu. Membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Kecupannya terus merambat hingga dada Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menjilati benda itu, hingga membuatnya kembali mengeras.

"Urghh.."

Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan kekar Yunho.

"Ahjussi!"

"Jangan memanggilku Ahjussi!"

Jaejoong membungkam desahannya saat pria itu membentaknya.

Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak tahan untuk mengerang saat pria itu kembali menggenjot penisnya. Tangan pria itu bertumpu pada lantai dibawahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuh atasnya pada dinding toilet itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak, intensitas kecepatan penis itu di dalam lubangnya semakin bertambah seiring dengan gairah yg meletup di antara mereka. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher milik Yunho, lalu mata mereka bertaut intens. Mata musang tajam pria itu, dan mata sayu penuh gairah milik Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak mencicipi bibir milik Jaejoong saat bibir itu terbuka dan mengerang. Yunho melajukan penisnya hingga penis itu tertelan seluruhnya dalam lubang Jaejoong, menariknya kembali dan terus seperti itu.

Pemuda dibawahnya telah bisa mengimbangi gerakannya dengan cara memajumundurkan pinggulnya secara beraturan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong mencapai kembali klimaksnya.

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas closet dan meminta Jaejoong untuk menunggangi penisnya yg masih berdiri tegak.

Jaejoong memasukkan kejantanan Yunho secara perlahan ke dalam lubangnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kembali saat rasa perih itu kembali menyerang. Padahal baru separuh dari penis Yunho yg telah bersarang di lubangnya.

"Chamkan.."

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mulai menaikturunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yunho. Menumbuk penis pria itu dengan lubangnya.

"Um.."

Jaejoong melenguh saat ujung penis Yunho mencapai sweet spot nya. Membuatnya ingin menunggangi penis itu dengan lebih cepat.

Dan Jaejoong melakukannya. Ia menjerit-jerit saat Yunho juga melajukan pinggulnya. Membuat dinding lubangnya semakin melahap penis itu dan kemudian mencapai prostatnya.

Mereka bersetubuh selama lebih dari 3 jam. Mencapai klimaks bersama-sama hingga kelelahan mendera tubuh mereka. Beruntung saat mereka keluar dari toilet, keadaan di luar masih seperti semula. Bahkan Yunho sempat meminta Jaejoong untuk mengoralnya saat ia terbangun dan mendapati pemuda itu terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Itu adalah pengalaman seks pertama mereka di dalam pesawat udara, yg mungkin saja akan mengikat mereka dalam satu benang merah di kelanjutan hidup mereka selanjutnya. Well, siapa yg tahu?

Hai, haiii. Gimana Shipperdeul? Karena saya lagi nggak mood ngerjain Free Falling, terciptalah FF Fluff ini. Ide cerita awal sih mau saya bikin drama tragedi dengan length chaptered. Tapi entah kenapa malah jadinya fluff -"  
Ya sudahlah. Done here? Atau perlu dibuat sequel? Gimme ur review by click the comment column. Ciao, salam YJshipper! Mari kita basmi JDshipper dan HMshipper dengan cara intensifikasi produksi dalam fandom~~


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Tish Mayer  
Tittle: Where the Light is..  
Status: Sequel of Airplane  
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Yaoi, Comedy.  
Rated: PG- 17, M.  
Length: Twoshoot/ Threeshoot.  
Warning: Mature contents, Boys Love.

Read on ur own risk. Happy reading ^^

Pagi itu, Jaejoong memulai harinya dengan cukup buruk. Err, ia bangun agak kesiangan setelah berpesta semalaman di Apartemen milik Changmin- kawan barunya. Setelah merapikan tempat tidur seadanya, ia segera bergegas membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yg akan dibawanya menuju kampus. Setelah memakan sarapan berupa setangkup roti panggang dan segelas sari apel, ia langsung berlari-lari kecil melewati koridor Apartemen nya menuju kampus keperawatan Universitas Kyunghee yg berjarak kurang dari 1 km dari letak gedung Apartemen nya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak perlu berlari-lari menuju kampusnya apabila ia mau 'berhemat' waktu berdandan sebelum pergi ke kampus tadi. Namun ia adalah tipikal orang yg sangat memperhatikan penampilan. Item yg tidak pernah absen dibawanya adalah sebingkai cermin bergambar hello kitty, sisir kecil, lip balm, dan tentu saja lotion tubuh. Katakanlah ia berlagak seperti wanita, tapi ia memang cantik kok. Bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari Jessica Jung-, teman sebangsa nya yg juga bersekolah di Notre Dame Academy. Desas desus yg didengarnya sih, gadis berambut pirang itu sudah melewatkan hampir separuh hidup nya di atas meja bedah plastik (oke, Jaejoong tahu bahwa ini sedikit berlebihan-).

Nah, setelah melewatkan waktu yg tidak sedikit di depan cermin, - kini Jaejoong malah harus berlari-lari kecil menuju kampusnya. Sama dengan olahraga pagi deh. Dan olahraga tentu saja menghasilkan cairan yg keluar melalui lubang pori-pori. Euh, Jaejoong bernci berkeringat. Tapi untung saja Jaejoong telah membawa sepotong handuk kecil (yg lagi-lagi bergambar hello kitty dan berwarna merah muda), jadi nanti sesampainya di kampus ia hanya perlu ke toilet sebentar dan merapikan penampilan nya yg memang sudah menawan. Eh, tapi mana bisa? Ia kan sudah telat! Mana jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran Prof. Jang Donggun lagi. Professor Jang adalah professor pengampu berusia akhir 30 an. Lajang dan luar biasa tampan. Tapi ia galaknya juga minta ampun. Jaejoong bahkan sampai tidak berani melamun di kelasnya. Padahal, ia sudah menguasai hampir separuh materi di semester awal. Saat liburan panjang kemarin, alih-alih menghabiskan waktunya di pantai bersama teman-temannya- ia malah menggunakan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mempelajari bahan materi yg akan diterimanya di universitas. Yeah, karena ia adalah orang yg totalitas.

Tepat sebelum Prof. Jang masuk ke kelasnya, Jaejoong mendahuluinya memasuki pintu. Membuat pria itu terkejut dan melemparkan pandangan sengit padanya. Tentu saja Jaejoong juga tidak lupa menyampaikan ucapan maaf dan bungkukan badan berkali-kali. Sedangkan teman-teman kelasnya hanya memandangnya sembari tertawa kecil. Beranggapan betapa lucunya tingkah Kim Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku di ruangan yg baru saja dimasuki nya.

Prof. Park Yoochun

Itu adalah nama yg tertanda pada nametag di atas meja.

Kemana sih si tengil itu?

"Yo! Yunho. Maaf, skrip nya tertinggal di ruang latihan."

Yoochun melempar senyum. Menampakan deretan gigi rapinya yg memang membuatnya terlihat menawan.

"Siapa yg menulisnya, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Salah seorang Professor sastra di sini."

"Mana boleh? Aku akan merubahnya. Pasti."

"Terserah. Kan kau Sutradara nya. Pokoknya aku tahu beres. Materi musik sudah kuberikan pada Mahasiswa Departemen Musik Modern dan Musik Tradisional."

"Tugasku hanya memantau dan mengatur ulang ya?"

"Enak benar? Sama dengan kau makan hasil buta dong. Errr, sebenarnya potensi anak-anak itu yg perlu diasah. Kami para Professor hanya membantu menyiapkan Skrip dan materi. Mereka masih yah.. Kau tahu, sangat mentah.."

"Kalau tidak gara-gara kau. Mana mau aku mengajar di kampus kacangan begini.."

Yunho berdecak angkuh

"Kalau kau ingin aku mengakui kemampuanmu, kau harus bisa membuat mereka menampilkan hal yg luar biasa di Showcase mendatang."

"Ck.. Lihat saja nanti."

Yunho bergegas dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Yoochun yg hanya mengedik sabar. Temannya itu.. Ia pikir ia bisa sukses karena telah mengubah sikapnya yg serampangan. Ternyata.. Masih sama saja..

Yunho memakai kembali kacamata gelapnya saat telah memasuki pelataran utama Universitas Kyunghee. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman yg berada di bawah pohon rindang, sembari melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Selama satu bulan kedepan, ia akan sering-sering berada di kampus ini. Tepatnya di kampus Universitas Kyunghee yg terletak di Seoul- dimana Departemen Seni & Theater berada.

3 bulan yg lalu, ia dihubungi oleh kawan lamanya Park Yoochun. Yg ternyata kini telah menjadi seorang Dosen Pengampu Musik Modern di Universitas Kyunghee. Pria itu meminta tolong padanya untuk menyutradai Showcase tahunan Fakultas Seni di Universitas Kyunghee. Astaga.. Bagaimana mungkin Sutradara Broadway sekelas dirinya diminta untuk bekerja dengan sekumpulan mahasiswa tolol yg berlagak sok tau seni? Menyebalkan. Ia menolak mentah-mentah ide itu. Namun Park Yoochun adalah orang berkepala batu. Semakin ditolak ia akan semakin menjadi. Dan ketimbang merelakan dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan Yoochun, Yunho memilih untuk menyetujui job itu. Namun dengan syarat bahwa saat ia datang, persiapan Showcase telah berjalan sebanyak 50%.

Yunho melemparkan pandangannya pada bangunan-bangunan gedung fakultas yg berada di sekelilingnya. Universitas itu lumayan juga. Bangunan fakultas nya merupakan kastil bergaya eropa yg berkesinambungan satu sama lain. Mengingatkan Yunho dengan film-film klasik Inggris era Victoria pada pertengahan abad 19. Pelatarannya juga dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura yg membuat teduh. Membuat mata nyaman.

Yunho tersenyum bangga saat melihat beberapa mahasiswi yg melemparkan senyum menggoda padanya. Ah, siapa sih yg tidak takluk dengan pesona Jung Yunho? Pikirnya penuh percaya diri. Bahkan bocah polos itu saja takluk dengan kejantanannya..

Yah, Yunho! Kok jadi memikirkan bocah itu lagi sih? Namanya saja kau tidak tahu!

Yg ia tahu bocah sok imut itu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Joongie. Ya, benar. Joongie..

Nama yg selalu berputar dalam pikiran Yunho lebih dari satu bulan ini.

Setelah pesawat mendarat di Incheon kala itu, ia langsung bergegas pergi. Membiarkan bocah itu yg masih terlelap untuk diserahkan pada pramugari.

Katakan saja ia kejam. Namun ia sudah memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai teman one night stand nya yg lain.

Nah, ketimbang melamun memikirkan bocah tidak jelas itu, lebih baik Yunho membaca skrips yg diberikan Yoochun saja..

"Changmin-ah, sudah belum makannya?"

Jaejoong berkata sembari cemberut. Sudah genap 2 minggu ia bertemu dengan pemuda jangkung itu, selama itu pula ia selalu menemani pemuda itu menghabiskan makanan di kafetaria kampus. Mana terkadang minta traktir lagi. Huh. Jaejoong saja tidak pernah menggunakan uangnya untuk jajan. Karena ia selalu memasak di Apartemen nya. Hitung-hitung berhemat untuk beli Nail Art terbaru.

"Sebentar lagi.. Kentang gorengnya belum habis.."

"Um..Changmin-ah.. Apa kau mengenal Prof. Park dari Departemen Musik Modern?"

Changmin menelan kentangnya dengan susah payah. Lalu mengambil gelas sodanya yg hampir habis.

"Yg berjidat lebar itu ya?"

"Benar.."

"Oh, tentu saja. Memang dia kenapa?"

"Kemarin lusa dia melihatku mengikuti latihan bersama klub vokal di ruang musik. Err, dia menawariku untuk bergabung dalam Showcase musikal bulan depan."

"Benarkah? Memangnya boleh ya? Setahuku hanya Mahasiswa dari Departemen Seni yg mengikuti Showcase itu. Bukankah itu memang acara khusus mereka?"

"Entahlah.."

Jaejoong merenungkan kembali ucapan pria itu. Apabila ia menyetujuinya, pria itu memintanya untuk menemui dia di gedung Departemen Musik Modern di sayap tenggara. Sedangkan gedung Departemen Keperawatan sendiri berada di sayap timur. Tidak terlalu jauh.

"Um, memangnya.. Kau bisa menyanyi?"

Changmin berujar polos. Menatap pria bishounen di sampingnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya aneh apabila Prof. Park memintamu bergabung apabila kau memang tidak berbakat.."

"Lupakan saja deh.. Ayo pergi. Kita jadi belajar di taman tidak?"

"Oh, tentu.."

Changmin mengikuti langkah Jaejoong menuju taman rindang yg terletak di bangunan bagian sayap tenggara. Taman itu memang sangat nyaman untuk belajar. Selain dipenuhi oleh pepohonan, taman itu juga memiliki topografi tanah yg berbukit-bukit serta ayunan besar untuk bermain.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Kacamata tanpa frame yg dipakainya tidak mampu menyembunyikan keindahan mata bulatnya. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyum balasan pada beberapa gadis yg menyapanya. Hah, jadi orang populer memang sedikit merepotkan..

Jaejoong menaiki bukit taman itu, mencari area yg nyaman untuk dapat digunakannya belajar. Lalu ia melewati seorang pria modis yg tampak sedang membaca kertas di tangannya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan semi-casual yg dipadu dengan kacamata gelap. Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Apakah dia kakak seniornya? Tampan sekali..

Tapi.. Jaejoong seperti mengenalnya.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur tanpa membalikan badannya. 1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah, 4 langkah..

Kini Jaejoong telah berada tepat di seberang pria itu. Dalam jarak kurang lebih 2 meter. Mata Jaejoong memicing beberapa saat.. Siapa ya?

"Omo! Ahjussi, kita bertemu lagi!"

Jaejoong memekik girang. Astagaa, ia bertemu Ahjussi itu lagi. Ahjussi yg satu bulan lalu 'menyembuhkan' sakit perutnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Telinganya terasa berdengung karena mendengar pekikan seseorang yg sepertinya dikenalnya.

Benar.. Itu adalah suara milik seseorang yg terus berdengung di kepalanya selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Pembohong..

"N-ne? Ahjussi melupakan Joongie? Jeongmalll?"

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang seraya melepas kacamata nya.

"Kita bertemu di pesawat satu bulan yg lalu. Ahjussi saat itu membantu Joongie untuk 'menyembuhkan' sakit perutku. Ah, jincha. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih.. Ahjussi!"

Jaejoong berderap menuju pria itu. Seringai tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Molla. Mau apa kau dekat-dekat? Pergi sana!"

Yunho berseru sedikit panik. Pasalnya, ia tidak siap. Mengapa lagi bocah itu menyeringai seperti itu? Menyeramkan! Seolah-olah Yunho adalah korban yg siap diterkamnya.

"Ya! Ahjussi, jangan keterlaluan. Apa perlu aku mempraktekan kembali apa yg telah kita lakukan kala itu? Atau menjelaskan narasi nya padamu?"

Astaga, menyenangkan sekali menggoda orangtua!

"M-mwo?"

"Aish, sudah. Ahjussi sepertinya masih terkejut. Apa aku begitu tampan? Nah, sekarang beri aku kartu namamu."

Jaejoong tengah berlagak seperti seorang rentenir yg sedang menagih hutangnya pada nelayan. Satu tangannya berkacak pinggang, dan satu tangannya lagi memberi isyarat meminta pada pria itu.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau memerasku ya? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Ne? Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin melunasi hutangku. Kemeja itu.. Ahjussi juga tidak ingat?"

"Sudah kuanggap lunas."

Tukas Yunho cepat. Lalu berdiri.

"Mana boleh? Aku akan menggantinya."

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan meraba-raba bagian tubuh belakang pria itu. Mencari letak dompet yg biasanya ada di balik saku belakang celana. Nah, ketemu!

"Ya! Lihat apa yg kau pegang!"

"Aku kan sudah pernah memegang yg lebih dari itu. Hmm, Jung Yunho. A Broadway Director. Hermes Entertainment."

"Hermes? Bukankah itu di Boston? Okay, Ahjussi. Call you later!"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya. Ia membuat tanda telepon dengan tangannya lalu memberikan ciuman jauh untuk Yunho. Membuat pria itu membeku sekaligus tergoda di saat yg bersamaan. Bibir itu.. Ia jadi mengingat saat bibir basah itu melingkupi kejantanannya dengan sensasi panas. Yeah, dan sekarang ia ereksi. Bagus sekali.

Yunho lagi-lagi menatap kotak bento yg ada di ruang kerja nya. Hal itu telah berlangsung selama 3 hari ini, tepatnya sejak Yunho bertemu kembali dengan pemuda tengil bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ternyata ia adalah seorang Mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Departemen Keperawatan. Dan mau tidak mau, kini Yunho harus bersedia menjadi bulan-bulanan nya saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Pertemuan mereka memang tidak dapat dihindari, mengingat letak gedung Departemen Musik Modern yg memang bersebelahan dengan Departemen Keperawatan. Mereka bahkan berbagi 4 buah lift yg digunakan bersama.

Yunho membuka tutup bento itu. Hmm, makanan nya tidak buruk. Yunho sendiri tidak yakin apakah pemuda itu jujur saat berkata bahwa ia memasak itu sendiri. Adiknya saja yg notabene seorang gadis benar-benar tidak bisa memasak.

Setelah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh bento itu, Yunho bergegas menuju auditorium Departemen Seni & Theater. Hari ini ia akan bertemu kandidat-kandidat mahasiswa yg akan berpartisipasi di Showcase. Apabila biasanya hanya mahasiswa Fakultas Seni yg dapat berpartisipasi dalam event itu, kali ini Yunho membuat pengaturannya sendiri. Ia mengizinkan siapapun untuk mengikuti Audisi yg diselenggarakannya selama orang itu masih terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa Universitas Kyunghee. Baik Universitas Kyunghee yg berkampus di Seoul, Suwon, ataupun Gwangneung. Jadi, cakupan peserta untuk event kali ini akan jauh lebih luas.

Untuk Showcase, sesuai skrip Yunho akan membutuhkan 30 Backdancers, 10 Aktor dan Aktris sampingan, 5 penyanyi, dan 2 aktor/ aktris multitalenta- dalam artian ia juga harus dapat bernyanyi dan menari sm baiknya.

Dan kini, Yunho berhadapan dengan kurang lebih 100 peserta audisi.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

"Um, kami hanya menunggumu."

Yoochun berkata seraya tersenyum dipaksakan. Jika bisa, ia pasti sudah akan mengeluh.

"Aku memiliki satu peserta istimewa. Ia bukan mahasiswa dari Fakultas Seni. Namun ia benar-benar berbakat."

"Wanita?"

"Harusnya sih. Tapi tidak, ia seorang pria. Pria yg sangat cantik, eh.."

"Prof. Park, Direktur Jung, apakah sudah bisa dimulai?"

"Ah, ye. Silahkan."

Dan Yoochun pun bungkam. Prof. Park Kahi terlihat mengerikan dengan alisnya yg hampir menyatu karena gusar.

Jaejoong tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum lebar. Astagaa, dia lolos! Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih terhadap kedua Prof. Park karena telah memperjuangkannya meskipun sang Direktur menolak untuk meloloskannya.

Si kepala kecil itu bilang kalau ia terlalu amatir. Ia hanya memiliki tone suara yg berkarakter, sedangkan teknik vokalnya nol besar. Huh, tentu saja. Sebelumnya Jaejoong tidak pernah mengikuti kelas vokal. Kebetulan saja saat di Kyunghee ia ditawari oleh seorang Senior untuk bergabung dengan klub vokal. Karena memang klub itu sedang kekurangan orang. Kalau tidak iba terhadap wajah melas senior itu, ia pasti akan bergabung dengan klub memasak atau klub berdandan saja (?)

Dan Jung Yunho sudah membuatnya malu di depan publik. Dasar pria menyebalkan. Tidak tahu diri! Dikiranya untuk apa Jaejoong sudi mengikuti audisi itu? Tentu saja karena pria itu yg akan menjadi Sutradara Showcase musikal tsb. Niat Jaejoong kan cuma ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Memangnya salah?

"Jaejoong-ah wae? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Changmin berlari-lari menyusul Jaejoong.

Yah, Shim Changmin lagi..  
Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Aku mau ke bar milik Jiyong."

"Kalau begitu aku ikuuut!"

Tin! Tin!

Jaejoong dan Changmin serempak menoleh saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil di belakang mereka.

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong! Ayo bicara."

"Mana boleh? Jaejoongie mau pergi bersamaku!"

Changmin melindungi tubuh Jaejoong dari pandangan pria itu.

"Hey, bocah. Kau ngapain sih?!"

"Eh? Aku ngapain ya.."

Changmin tersenyum bodoh. Sedikit keki dengan tatapan membunuh yg dilemparkan oleh pria yg tak dikenalnya itu.

"Bodoh! Mau apa kau? Aku mau pulang."

Tukas Jaejoong

"Andwae! Kau bilang mau ke bar?!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli kalian mau kemana? Pokoknya aku ada urusan dengan Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Changmin yg masih bersungut-sungut di pinggir jalan.

***

"Ung, di Apgujeong saja. Disana ada restaurant enak."

"Siapa yg mengajakmu makan?"

"Loh, kupikir kau malah mengajakku kencan.."

"Hey, bocah. Dengar ya-, Showcase bukan hal main-main. Kalau niatmu hanya untuk mencari perhatianku saja, lebih baik kau mundur!"

"Whoa, Ahjussi percaya diri sekali. Bukankah Prof. Park sudah mengakui bakatku? Ahjussi professional bisa tidak sih? Benar kau ini Sutradara broadway? Kok aku nggak yakin.."

Dengan tidak sabar Yunho menepikan mobilnya. Sedikit banyak ucapan bocah itu yg harus diakuinya memang -logis-, melukai egonya.

"Katakan sekali lagi.."

"Anio!"

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sepertinya ia sedikit kelewatan. Ia bahkan dapat melihat telinga Yunho memerah dan mengeluarkan asap.

Brak!

Tidak. Tidak. Yunho tidak sedang menggebrak kemudinya. Tapi, sepertinya ada orang yg telah menabrak bemper belakang mobilnya.

Jung Yunho.. Sepertinya Thor memang tengah menguji kesabaranmu..

"Pelan, pelan! Sakit tahu!"

Yunho meletakkan kapas yg telah dibasahi dengan alkohol di tangannya. Kemudian mengambil plester antiseptik dan menempelkannya di dahi Jaejoong yg tengah menggerutu.

Kecelakaan beberapa saat lalu telah membuat dahi Jaejoong terluka cukup parah. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Yunho akhirnya membawa pemuda itu ke Apartemennya untuk diobati.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sana kau pulang."

"Whoa, Ahjussi baik sekali.. Tidak lihat diluar hujan lebat?"

Benar juga. Hujan musim panas..

"Terserah. Aku mau mandi."

"Ahjussi aku lapar. Apa aku boleh menggunakan dapurmu?"

"Hmm. Tapi aku akan menggunakan boneka gajahmu sebagai asuransi apabila dapurku terbakar."

"Boneka gajah? Changchang?! Ternyata Ahjussi sudah mencari tahu banyak tentangku. Whoa, senangnyaaaa!"

"Yeah.. Yeah.."

Yunho membanting pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan pemuda itu di dapurnya. Mulutnya tak henti komat-kamit seraya bersungut 'idiot'.

"Ahjussi tinggal bersama siapa di Boston?"

Jaejoong bertanya seraya berguling-guling di atas sofa.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ngapain tanya-tanya?"

Yunho menyahut sedikit malas

"Kan cuma tanyaa. Tidak apa. Yg penting tidak bersama wanita."

"Aku memang tinggal bersama wanita kok."

"Mwo? Ahjussi sudah punya kekasih?"

Lantas Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap intens pria yg tengah membaca buku itu.

"Terus kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Ahjussi kan calon pacarku!"

"Kau pikir aku mau jadi pacarmu?"

"Tidur denganku pun Ahjussi pasti mau kok."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Akhirnya Yunho menegakkan kepalanya. Menutup buku yg sedang tidak serius ditekuninya.

"Ahjussi mau aku membuktikannya?"

"Nah, buktikanlah."

Jaejoong merangkak menuju pangkuan Yunho dan menyapu bibir pria itu lembut. Tidak menuntut. Eh, rasanya mint. Mungkin aroma dari pasta gigi yg dipakainya.

Tangan Jaejoong menahan tengkuk Yunho. Mungkin membujuk pria itu untuk segera membalas pagutannya. Sedangkan tubuhnya, (dengan sengaja) ia gerakkan secara sensual. Menyentuh titik-titik sensitif dari tubuh pria itu.

Yunho masih tak bergeming. Meskipun tak ayal sentuhan Jaejoong pada bibirnya-, dan gerakan sensual tubuh itu, membangkitkan fantasi liarnya.

Akal sehat Yunho memintanya untuk tetap diam, dan membiarkan pemuda itu merasa kalah karena termakan omongannya sendiri. Namun sepertinya tubuh Yunho menolak ide itu. Nah, lihat saja. Belum-belum bagian tubuh bawahnya sudah menegang!

Mungkin itulah yg dinamakan dengan konflik batin. Saat akal sehat dan keinginanmu berjalan tak searah..

TBC :D  
Read 'n review? Xoxo


End file.
